


Strange Behaviors

by felicityollies



Series: The Beast Within [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Pregnancy, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity has been acting strangely and Oliver is determined to get to the bottom of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another set very far into the future. honestly tho i’m so excited for y’all to read this one. i mentioned the idea in passing like a month or so ago?? anyway... enjoy (: 
> 
> original prompt: "Shit, Felicity looks like a wolf ate her." "Um... funny you should say that..." by alexiablackbriar13

“We won’t have to worry about your little friend anymore,” Felicity said, pulling up a police photo on the computer.

Oliver leaned over her shoulder. She could immediately feel his anxiety radiating off of him. "Shit, Felicity looks like a wolf ate her,” he said, his eyes flashing yellow.

She knew he was thinking about another pack moving in on his territory, but that wasn’t it."Umm... funny you should say that..." she turned her head away from him, hiding her guilty expression.

“What… what did you do?” he asked.

“I took care of a problem,” she still didn’t look at him.

He put his hands on her chair, turning it so she would face him, “Felicity.”

She growled in response. Anger flooded her immediately. Gold and red melted into her blue eyes, “She was harassing my mate, my pack, and I wasn’t going to let it go on,” she bared her teeth.

Oliver growled back, “That’s not how we handle things.”

“You weren’t doing anything about it,” she snapped, pushing herself up and pushing him back, “She was going to expose you. Expose all of us. No one threatens _my_ pack and gets away with it.”

She needed to leave. To get some air or she was really going to tear into him. Literally. She was so angry, but she could barely understand why. It coursed through her, fiery hot, and looking for an outlet. It came on so suddenly and burned so brightly it was almost frightening. All she knew was that she needed to get away from him or risk getting into a real fight.

“I need some air,” she growled, turning away from him.

* * *

Oliver watched her leave, a feeling of confusion settling over him. Felicity was never like this. Sure she got peeved off at him once or twice a week. Anger was a hazard of lycanthropy. It just happened. But the last few days she had been abnormally aggressive and protective. He sighed, looking to the photo on her computer screen. It was brutal. Messy. There was no way this woman was going to come back as one of them. It was so unlike Felicity to act this way. He wished he had someone to talk to about this, but he wasn’t sure if it was werewolf related or not.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out another sigh. The only thing he could do was give her space and work out his own aggressions in the bunker. At least no one had been there to hear all of that and he would be alone while he took his anger out on the dummy.

Dinner that night was quiet. They stewed in silence until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“What’s wrong?” Oliver asked, while he put dishes in the dishwasher.

Felicity picked at some raw hamburger they kept in the fridge for emergencies. He guessed this counted as an emergency.

“You haven’t been acting like yourself,” he prompted.

She took a bite of the meat and nodded, “I know, but I don’t know why,” she sighed and took a couple more bites, “That woman made me so _angry_. All I wanted to do was rip into her,” she growled and shoved more meat into her mouth.

“So when you said you went out for a snack last night….”

She licked her lips, “It wasn’t a lie.”

He sighed, closing the dishwasher, “I guess.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, “I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

He leaned over the breakfast bar, resting his forehead against her. Her apology put him more at ease. She realized there was a problem and that was important. 

“We’ll figure it out,” he promised, “But no more eating people that piss you off…. please?”

“You just don’t want me to eat you,” she growled and nipped his lower lip.

“No distractions,” he said, though he kissed her gently.

She growled again, but didn’t argue. He let her finish her hamburger while he cleaned up the rest of the kitchen. She washed up when she was done and followed him into the bedroom. He watched her strip down and climb into bed. Since William wasn’t staying with them neither of them had to bother with clothing. He sighed and did away with his own clothing and followed her into bed.

Felicity snuggled into him, “You’re still upset.”

He nodded, running his fingers through her hair, “I’m worried about you.”

“We’ll work on it in the morning. You need to sleep.”

He sighed, “Okay.”

Oliver closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could feel her drifting in his arms, but his wolf was alert and concerned. There was something wrong with his mate, how was he supposed to sleep? She rolled and he moved with her, his head landing on her stomach. He sighed and nuzzled his face into her skin. Her scent filled his nose. There was something off about her scent as well. He couldn’t place it, but whatever it was it put his wolf on edge. Oliver ached to protect her with every fiber of his being.

Was she sick? He thought he would be able to tell if her body was taken with an illness that severe. And he didn’t know if being sick would change her mood so drastically. She was eating fine too, but her scent.

He took in a deep breath. It was almost sweeter than her usual smell. A growl rumbled in his chest and he wrapped his arms around her middle. He was on edge, but he couldn’t fight the warmth her body gave. It was just calming enough. Slowly, he drifted into a light sleep. He stayed tightly wrapped around her, his ear pressed against her stomach. He stayed that way for at least an hour or two. 

_ThumpThump. ThumpThump._

His eyes shot open. He leaned his head up listening for the noise he had just heard.

_ThumpThump. ThumpThump._

He bared his teeth, whipping his head side to side as he searched for the source. It took him a moment to shake the last remaining sleep from his system and realize it was coming from _Felicity_.

He frowned leaning his head back down. Closing his eyes, he focused his attention solely on her. He heard the sound of her heartbeat slow and steady, but underneath it was something else. Quieter, almost undetectable, two more heartbeats. The realization washed over him. Her strange behavior, her scent, and his reaction to it. It all made sense.

His wolf wanted to break free. Wanted to howl with happiness and wag its tail. Felicity was pregnant. They were not only going to have one baby, but two. He heard it, clear as day, two more heartbeats.

“Felicity,” he whispered, kissing her belly.

“What?” she groaned.

“I know what’s wrong with you.”

She became more alert instantly.

“There’s nothing wrong with you,” he kissed her stomach again.

“What?” she sat up, looking down at him like he was crazy.

“You’re pregnant.”

“What?” she squeaked, “How… how do you know?”

“You smell different,” he said honestly, “And I can hear them. Their heartbeats.”

“ _Heartbeats_.”

“Two,” he sniffled, unable to stop himself, “Two babies.”

He leaned up and kissed her lips as tears rolled down his cheeks; he didn’t know how long he had dreamed of having children with Felicity and now it was actually happening. They had talked about it, but it seemed harder for them to conceive. Something about the constant shifting between forms.

She kissed him back, wiping away his tears.

“You’re happy right?” he whispered.

“Yes god, yes, baby I’m just… surprised,” she kissed him again, “I wasn’t expecting that to be the answer.”

“Good,” he rest his forehead against hers, “Good.”

She pulled back after a couple of seconds, “You’re about to jump out of your skin.”

He frowned.

“You know I can feel it. Let him out. He’s excited too.”

The frown left his face and he stole a kiss, “What about her?”

“She is content for now.”

Oliver turned and rolled off the bed. In a smooth motion he shifted into his wolf form. The sandy wolf stood in the middle of the room. He shook his fur, shaking away that last tingle of change. His eyes fell on Felicity and he let out a long howl. She smiled and motioned for him to get into bed again.

He turned in a circle and trotted in place for a moment. It was the closest he was ever going to get to a happy dance. He hopped onto the bed, immediately settling beside her, and resting his muzzle on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his fur, petting him gently and coaxing him into relaxation.

“I love you.”

He nuzzled her in response.

“I’ll try not to be so angry the rest of my pregnancy, but considering they are probably not even little blips yet….”

He huffed at her.

“No more eating people…. but what if I get a craving.”

He turned his head to give her a look.

She giggled, “I’m kidding.”

They slipped into quiet after that. His tail thumped happily against the bed and Felicity continued to play with his fur until she fell asleep. He listened for the babies’ heartbeats again. Listening to the three separate heartbeats coming from Felicity lulled him back into a much deeper sleep.

* * *

Felicity put her hand on her stomach for the fifth time that morning. Pregnant. She was pregnant. After what seemed like decades she was going to have _babies_ with Oliver. Now if only she wasn’t so moody and hungry. That wasn’t a good combination for a werewolf.

At least her husband was willing to cook for her.

“Your steak and eggs, ma’am,” he placed the plate in front of her.

“Thank you,” she practically purred.

“Anything for you,” he kissed her lips.

He slipped away so she could actually eat. She sliced into the steak and took a few bites.

“Mmm, you know what I was wondering?” she mused out loud, “Do you think they’re going to come out as babies or puppies?” she asked jokingly.

Oliver froze where he was. He slowly turned to look at her and the expression on his face told her that he truly had no idea.

“Oliver,” she growled, “Am I going to give birth to puppies?”

“I… I… I don’t know,” he stammered, backing out of the kitchen.

“Are you telling me,” her eyes flashed red and gold, “That there is a very real chance that I give birth to puppies?! That means I can’t go to a hospital!”

He cringed, “I’m going to find out. Right now,” he jogged out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

She had no idea where the hell he was going, but she hoped to god he did find out _something_ about werewolf pregnancies because going in blind was not going to help either of them.

“You better not come out with fur,” she pointed at her stomach before turning back to her steak, “I’m not giving birth in this house… or the bunker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday my darling @alexiablackbriar13 i know you’ve been having a rough week and i hope it’s getting better. you deserve an amazing birthday. i hope you enjoy some wolfie goodness ♥
> 
> p.s - I also want to say that this is not a sequel to The Beast With and more like a fun little... thingy set way in the future, but because Lexi is really good at pulling angst ideas out of me, there’s definitely going to be a real season 2ish sequel in the future.

Oliver knelt in the soft grass. The sun’s rays beat down against his skin. He wore nothing but his distressed jeans and a black tank. His feet were bare, enjoying the feel of the grass on his toes. He bent over his garden, plucking the weeds. There was something about tending his garden that was so very relaxing. He liked being able to work with his hands, create life instead of take it. He’d come to terms with the wolf inside of him long ago, but still this work helped him feel less like a monster. He could lose himself in the flowers and vegetables. It was one of the reasons he and Felicity bought this house. The backyard was secluded, but so full of vegetation. All the greenery calmed his wolf as much as him.

His guard lowered. Oliver didn’t have to worry as much when he was home. But he quickly discovered it was a mistake to let his guard down at all.

Before he could even think, he was face first in the dirt and there was a heavy weight on top of him. Even though his nose was now full of dirt, he knew very well who was on top of him. His wolf hummed happily, playfully even, as Felicity nipped at his neck. She jumped down, but he refused to move. He breathed hard out of his nose to clear it of the dirt, but other than that, he stayed still.

She growled playfully and pushed at his side. He stayed there, playing dead, and kind of enjoying the coolness of the dirt on his face. She licked at his neck and then his arm. Felicity huffed at him. For a moment, he thought she had given up, and then he felt a firm bite to his ass cheek.

“Agh!” he rolled over, “Okay,” he laughed.

The large black wolf in front of him grinned.

“Shouldn’t you be relaxing?” he asked.

She huffed.

“Felicity.”

She opened her mouth and tried to speak, making loud indisernable noises. He swore she was trying to mock him.

“You know I’m just worried about you,” he leaned forward and ran his fingers through her long fur.

She took a few steps forward and licked his face. Felicity lay down in front of him, rolling over on her back. Not necessarily in submission. He knew better than that. His hand moved to her belly. It was round and protruding. Closing his eyes, he let out a content sigh. He could feel their children and hear their heartbeats. Oliver moved to lay down beside her in the grass, keeping his hand on her belly.

“I can’t wait to meet them,” he sighed into her fur.

She made a noise of agreement.

Part of him still couldn’t believe they were having twins. Twins. Two babies, but every time he listened to those two extra heartbeats he knew it was true.

* * *

“Oliver,” Felicity whined as she shifted back.

She’d been wandering around in her wolf form more often lately. Her wolf was protective of the babies. Protective to the point she’d been known to start growling at strangers if they got too close. It made work very difficult. She began working from home and allowing her wolf to take over more often. It seemed to calm them both. Oliver just wanted her to be happy and healthy.

“I’m here,” he climbed into bed with her, “How are you feeling?” he asked as he kissed her belly.

“Tired,” she mumbled.

“Shifting will do that to you,” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, “You try carrying around two babies and shifting.”

“I know… I’m sorry,” he leaned in to kiss her lips, “Get some rest.”

Felicity pressed her back to his chest. He held onto her tightly and nuzzled into her hair. The sweet scent that was Felicity always seemed to bring him such contentedness. He listened to her breathe for awhile, listened to her breath steady as she fell asleep, before he finally let himself drift off to sleep.

* * *

“You shouldn’t have let your guard down,” a dark and familiar voice filled his ears.

His eyes shot open. The bed was empty and there were claw marks across the sheets, down the floor, and on the lower part of the door.

“No,” he hissed.

He followed the claw marks through the house until he stumbled upon his worst nightmare. Felicity knelt on the floor, silver chains wrapped around her, keeping her from shifting. He could see it burning into every inch of her skin, from her throat to her arms and her stomach.

“Oli-” she was cut off as the chains around her throat tightened.

He growled and started to shift.

“I would stop that if I were you,” the assailant’s laugh made his skin crawl, “Make one wrong move and she’s dead.”

“Let her go,” his voice was barely human.

The other man stepped forward, holding a blade as long as his arm. He pressed it against Felicity’s stomach. Someone else was manning the chains. He felt so helpless. There wasn’t anything he could do.

“What do you want!?” he screamed.

“What I’ve always wanted,” he laughed again, “For you to realize how much you ruin everyone else’s lives. Do you really think her life is better because of you?” The blade pressed against her skin until she began to bleed.

Felicity made a noise that was half whimper and half growl.

“Stop!”

He wouldn’t take it anymore. Oliver ran forward, his hands shifting into claws and his teeth lengthening and sharpening.

“Wrong move.”

Before he could even blink the blade came up and back down in one swift and fatal movement.

“No!” his scream turned into a howl.

“Oliver! Oliver,” hands were shaking him, “Oliver wake up.”

He bolted upright, already half shifted and unable to stop. Oliver rolled off of the bed and finished his change into his wolf form. His heart was pounding hard and fast. He could barely think straight. Felicity. He whipped around and scrambled back into bed. Their sheets and mattress were torn from his shifting, but Felicity sat there, hand on her stomach, looking at him with worry.

He hadn’t had a nightmare like that in awhile. Oliver would never be able to completely rid himself of nightmares, he knew this, but he’d thought he’d stopped having nightmares bad enough to force him to shift. He moved closer to her, nuzzling her face and licking gently. Resting his head against her stomach, he listened for the heartbeats.

“We’re okay,” she whispered.

He could feel her worry radiating off of her. It was almost suffocating. He whined and looked up to her face.

“You don’t have to be sorry,” she said, “It’s not your fault,” she threaded her fingers through his fur and rest her forehead against his, “But I can’t help you when you’re like this.”

He whined again.

“I know it’s hard,” she sighed, “If you need time then take it, but I want to talk to you later, okay?” she pulled back to look into his eyes.

He nodded and licked her lips.

“C’mere,” she opened her arms for him.

He got as close as he could. She wrapped her legs and arms around him, pulling his head close to her chest. He was a large wolf, but she somehow managed to still hold him like he needed her to. Oliver sighed and closed his eyes. He relaxed in her warmth. After several minutes, he shifted back in her arms.

“I let my guard down,” he whispered, his voice hoarse from shouting.

She ran her hands down his back and he stayed where he was against her chest.

“I let my guard down and you were killed because of it. I lost you and the twins.”

“That is not going to happen,” she whispered into his hair, “We are right here and we’re safe.”

He closed his eyes tighter; he wished his old fear of ruining her life hadn’t come back. Oliver knew that she loved him. They wouldn’t be married if she thought he ruined her life. It had been years since that thought had even entered his mind and now it was right at the forefront.

“Did I ruin your life?” he asked quietly.

Her fingers stopped moving, “Oliver…”

“I just… I need to hear it.”

“My life has changed in so many ways, for the better, since I met you,” she nuzzled her face into his hair, “We save lives, I have an amazing job, I have a gorgeous husband, and we’re going to have two beautiful children. I don’t know how any of that could possibly be ruining my life.”

He let out a slow shaky breath. Warmth filled his chest. God, he loved her so much.

“As for being a wolf… I think I’ve gotten used to is,” she nipped possessively at his neck.

“I love you more than anything,” he said.

“And I you, my love.”

He turned his head and kissed her chest, right over her heart.

“Let's do something to get your mind off of all this today, hmmm?” she asked, “We’re kind of behind on baby stuff… so nursery?”

He nodded, “I would like that,” he kissed her lips and nuzzled her nose, “You should get some more sleep,” he sighed.

“You’re not going back to sleep,” she said it as a statement not a question.

“No, but I’ll be right here. I just want to hold you for awhile.”

She nodded, “Okay, baby.”

They snuggled back down into bed, avoiding the rips and tears. He wrapped his arm around her again, letting his hand settle on her stomach. It didn’t take her very long to fall back asleep. He knew she was exhausted.

With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes, and rubbed his thumb across her stomach, “I will protect all three of you with everything I have,” his voice cracked, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was already going to do this bit... but then i got inspired by the crazy lunar cycles especially the blood moon eclipse yesterday

Oliver and William put the last touches on the twins’ nursery. The room was a mix of soft yellows, greens, and whites. They had painted foliage, using stencils, on the walls to create a gentle forest feel. None of them had any idea if the twins were going to come out like them or not. Their pack had grown to hold several more wolves over the last few years, they had allies outside of their group of course, but when it came to werewolf pregnancies there wasn’t a known expert. All they had known going into this was it was harder for werewolves to get pregnant due to the constant shifting. Body changes, high stress, and high emotions like anger could also put them at risk for losing the baby. But Felicity knew that already. Oliver spent most of the ninth months worried about her, but she tried her damnedest to keep herself and the twins safe.

Everything was so quiet now. Calm even, but she was keeping restlessness at bay. She sighed softly, watching her husband and son, placing stuffed animals around the room.

Oliver’s ears twitched, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she smiled up at him, “Just tired… and ready to meet them,” she rubbed her belly.

He slid down onto his knees in front of her, “Me too,” he kissed her stomach.

William adjusted a set of teddy bears he’d picked out before moving to stand next to her, “Do you think they’ll like me?”

“Of course,” she said, “You’re their big brother.”

He grinned, “Good.”

“Oh, mom wanted to know how the baby shower went.”

She and Samantha were on pretty good terms. They both knew if it came down to it, there was nothing that would stop Felicity from putting her life on the line for William. The boy had two loving mothers and one equally loving father. And a very protective pack. It wasn’t the usual idea of a family, but it worked for all of them.

“Good. Good. Thea and Roy gave us dog collars for the babies.”

Oliver growled quietly.

William tried very hard not to laugh.

“I’m pretty sure it was mostly Thea because Roy doesn’t have a death wish,” she snorted.

* * *

A long howl ripped through the quiet night. Pained and desperate. The sound tore from Felicity’s throat for the third time in the last hour. She knew there was something awful and eerie about a howl coming from a human throat, but she couldn’t bring herself to give a damn. She bent over the metal table in the bunker. Claws dug into it as she fought to breathe. After Oliver left to take William back home, she found herself in the bunker with Digg. They were supposed to keep an eye on the city, but her body had other plans. A couple hours into their Digg and Felicity time, her water broke. It wasn’t long after when her contractions started.

He pressed his hand into her lower back, trying to relieve some of her pain, “Maybe if you shifted it would help.”

She growled at him. A horrible snarling sound that was usually reserved for the hunt. He sighed heavily. It wasn’t fair to him to be the one stuck with her, but he had volunteered to keep an eye on her while Oliver was away. Neither of them thought this would be the night she would go into labor. She should have known. The lunar cycles had been giving them hell all month, but especially the last couple of days. Her time with William and Oliver had been one of only quiet moments. A moment she had apparently taken for granted.

She should have known.

With her pregnancy at its end and the blood moon at its peak in the coming hours of the morning her body was bound to react to it.

“Ahh!” she screamed, sharp and high; it cut off into another long howl.

“Felicity,” Diggle sighed, “You should try getting on the table.”

She swallowed thickly and nodded. Carefully, she climbed up on top of the metal thing. Her dress hiked up as she bent her legs and sat.

“Lyla will be here soon, she’ll be able to help,” he said. When she snarled, he added, “And Oliver. He’ll get here.”

* * *

Oliver left at three o’clock to get William back home to his mother. It was seven o’clock when he felt a jolt of pain from Felicity along with her distress. He still had two more hours to get back to Starling and he was trapped in the car. A call to Digg didn’t get him very far. He could hear Felicity through the phone and it only put him on edge.

“There’s nothing you can do but get here, Oliver,” John told him.

He was trying, dammit.

His wolf wanted to crawl out of his skin. The wolf hated cars. Hated feeling trapped. He understood the feeling as he pressed down on the gas pedal, hoping desperately to get around another slow moving vehicle. His wolf raged, forcing him to grip the steering wheel tight enough to turn his knuckles white. He threatened to take over, to shift, but Oliver warned the beast it would not get them there any faster. They may share thoughts and feelings, but that didn’t mean they always agreed on them.

* * *

After Lyla arrived, she helped Felicity get more comfortable. She didn’t know where Lyla got half of her supplies, but Felicity wasn’t going to argue. If she couldn’t go to a hospital, then the head of ARGUS and her bag of tricks of was good enough for her. She leaned back against a pile of pillows and whined as another contraction sent a shockwave of pain through her.

“Is there any point in giving her pain killers,” she looked up at John.

He shook his head, “Her metabolism is too high.”

“I’ve never even delivered a baby before and now I’m going to deliver werewolf babies,” Lyla mused allowed.

“This is all so very fucking reassuring,” Felicity snapped.

“Sorry, Felicity,” she sighed, “I will tell you that you’re not anywhere near being ready.”

The next two hours were filled with growls and intense howling. Lyla informed her that her howls could be heard across the city, but she didn’t care. She was in pain and she couldn’t stop if she wanted to, anyway.

“Felicity,” Oliver practically tripped, coming into the bunker.

“Finally,” she screamed.

“I know,” he wrapped his arms around her on her free side.

He kissed her temple and squeezed her tight. She had to admit she could feel herself calming slightly with her husband, her mate, wrapped around her.

“The pack is worried about you,” he mumbled, “I can feel it.”

Being leaders of the pack let them feel and know how the rest of the wolves were doing, but she had been thoroughly distracted for the last several hours. No one could blame her.

“Tell them to stay back, I need space,” she breathed.

Oliver looked up to John. Digg may be human, but he was still second in the pack hierarchy. He got the job of group texting everyone that night.

“Your children are tormenting me,” Felicity whimpered.

“They’ll be here soon,” he promised.

Soon wound up being nearly nine hours later when the blood moon was high in the sky. Full and red. Early in the morning, but at its largest of the night.

* * *

“Push, Felicity, push,” Lyla commanded.

Felicity gripped onto his hand tightly. Oliver kept his arm wrapped around her and held her tightly as she began to push.

“Ahhhh!” she screamed.

Suddenly, he could feel Felicity drawing on his strength. As an alpha he could pull strength from his pack. Each member could lend to him and in turn as his mate, Felicity could draw all of that through their bond. He was proud of her. Proud of her for knowing when she needed a hand and proud of her for working her ass of for hours to bring their children into this world. Her contractions had seemed so much more violent and painful than anything he had seen. Nothing they had watched had prepared them for this.

His wife’s hair was drenched in sweat. Her legs were trembling and bloody. She sobbed as she pushed and pushed, but she was one of the damned strongest women he knew.

Felicity gave another big push and the room was filled with the sound of a baby cry, “A cry,” she choked, “A baby cry,” she shook in his grasp.

“A boy,” Lyla said, passing him off to John to clean up, “You’re not done yet, Felicity.”

“You can do this,” he said, kissing her sweaty temple.

She nodded, “I can do this.”

* * *

An eternity later, she and Oliver held their newborn son and daughter. She felt a tingle of magic wash over them. Their bond reaching out to welcome their children into the pack. She leaned her head back and howled. Oliver joined in. Throughout the city their pack howled back, welcoming the Smoak-Queen babies into the Starling City pack. The sound was… harmonious yet ominous. It echoed through the darkness at the early hour of the morning.

Slowly, very slowly, it came to a stop.

“Congratulations,” both John and Lyla said.

“Thank you,” Felicity sniffled.

She was cleaned up and already healing, but she was exhausted and downright emotional. How could she not be?

John kissed her temple, “They’re beautiful.”

Both Lyla and John had to get back home, but it was okay. She and Oliver would be fine from that point forward.

“I’m so glad they didn’t come out as puppies,” she said a few more tears rolling down her cheeks.

Oliver chuckled, “But now I wonder if they’re purely human.”

Felicity sniffed the top of her daughter’s head, “I can’t decide if she smells like wolf or not… but she smells good,” she nuzzled her gently.

He laughed again and kissed her cheek, “Human or wolf. I love them no matter what.”

“Me too.”

“At least we can take them to the hospital later to get them checked out,” he rocked their sleeping son gently.

“Very true,” she sighed happily, “Well, welcome into the world Zevi Jonas and Levana Megan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies
> 
> p.s somewhere someone in Starling threw down what they were doing and screamed "That is it! I can't take it anymore. Fucking howling all the time." and promptly moved the hell away


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i just wanted to end this with some short fluffy fluff fluff so i hope you all enjoy!

Felicity slept peacefully curled around her husband. She nuzzled into his back, breathing in deeply and taking in his scent. Her hands moved up his chest, her fingertips gently digging into his flesh. She tangled her legs between his and held onto him possessively. Her husband, her mate, and the father of her children. Even in her sleep, she and her wolf wouldn’t let him go. Not that Oliver or his wolf cared; she knew he liked being hers.

A soft whine caused her ear to twitch. She let go of Oliver, sitting up straight in bed. Two whimpering whines. Her blue eyes bled to gold and red. Panic hit her like a punch to the stomach. She growled and slid from the bed. Oliver quickly followed behind her. She barely heard him get out of bed. Her ears were focused on the unmistakable sound of puppy whines. It pulled at something inside of her. Her wolf had never felt more distressed, more protective. She’d never even heard the sound before. Zevi and Levana were a month old and had only ever made human cries.

Still, she followed the noise and it led her to the nursery. Felicity was more than a little startled to find the twins shifted in their crib, upset and trying to free themselves of their onesies. All they could do was a small amount of wiggling. Without a second thought, she scooped Zevi up and freed him from his human clothes. He whined and snuggled into her arms. Oliver did the same with Levana.

“Shh, you are alright,” she whispered.

She ran her fingers through his short fur. He was a similar coloring to his father. Sandy with a little more white, specifically a patch over his right eye. His stumpy tail wagged now that he was in his mother’s arms.

“I thought they were completely human,” she finally spoke to Oliver.

“Me too,” he said, “But I’m glad. They’re beautiful.”

She nodded. Levana was dark, but not as dark as her own wolf. More like a soft gray. Her paws were a few shades lighter as if she were wearing socks on each of them.

Felicity’s wolf wanted nothing more than to take over. To hold them close and protect her pups. It was difficult to argue with her.

“Let's take them to bed,” she said.

He nodded. His wolf was practically vibrating under his skin. A mix of excitement and leftover worry. She felt the same way. Following Oliver into the bedroom, she waited for him to get into the bed before handing their son off to him. She dropped to the floor without a word and shifted to her large black wolf form.

Felicity shook the last tingle of change away and climbed into bed. It creaked under her weight, but she paid it no mind. Oliver set the twins close to her. They nuzzled into her fur without much prompting. He shifted beside her. The bed weighed down even further with two fully grown werewolves on top of it. Oliver snuggled in close, practically sandwiching Zevi and Levana between them, but was careful not to actually squish them.

She let out a content sigh through her nose. He leaned down a little and licked the top of both of their heads. She gave a chuffing little laugh and he huffed at her. But she simply thought he was being adorable. Felicity leaned in and licked his cheek. He nuzzled hers in return. The twins fell right back to sleep, thankfully.

* * *

The discovery of the twins shifting also came with the knowledge they didn’t have any control over it. At all. It became difficult to take them places out of fear they might shift to wolf or baby and back while they were wandering around the store. The one time Felicity was accused of bringing a puppy into a grocery store, which was _unsanitary_ , she nearly tore someone’s face off. It was also very startling for their loved ones when they were holding the twins and they would suddenly shift.

At least William thought his siblings were cool.

It wasn’t until sometime after Zevi and Levana’s first birthday that they seemed to gain better control. The only problem was they were born werewolf and therefore were different than Oliver and Felicity. Neither of them could fully understand the lengths of their abilities and probably wouldn’t until they were older.

For now, Oliver would take solace in the fact that Zevi was getting better at staying human and seemed to like to sit with him while he gardened. Levana on the other hand preferred to stay in her wolf form. It worried Oliver. If she were an average werewolf, letting a wolf take control for too long it could be damaging to the human, but she wasn’t average.

He gave a side glance to his daughter. She was nearly eighteen months now and very active. Felicity was chasing her around the backyard, both in wolf form. He thought they were precious.

Felicity growled, her paws and head down, her tail up in the air wagging. Levana imitated her mother with the tiniest grow before clumsily running away.

Zevi looked up at him with wide blue eyes. His sandy blonde hair was kind of shaggy; on the verge of needing a haircut. He reached down and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Zevi smiled wide, making his dimples pop. He hugged a stuffed wolf tightly. This kid was so quiet and sweet. He looked like a miniature version of Oliver when he was small. It made him wonder if he was ever this quiet.

Felicity trotted over with Levana hanging from her mouth by the scruff. She gently dropped her by Zevi. Levana growled playfully and started to bite at her brother's clothing.

“Levana,” Oliver chided.

She rolled on her back, stretching and giving him an innocent look.

“Nice try. Leave your brother alone.”

Zevi got up and climbed into Oliver’s lap. He chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“It’s okay, buddy.”

Felicity plopped down beside Levana, nudging her with her nose as if to say be good. The toddler opened her mouth and made nonsensical almost dog like noises.

“She’s just as mouthy as you,” he laughed.

Felicity reached over and nipped his leg, dangerously close to his butt.

“Ow,” he whined.

She gave him a look that was a smug as a wolf could give. He rolled his eyes and snuggled his son tight. Felicity nuzzled her nose into Levana’s stomach, making their daughter kick and growl. But he could tell it was all in good fun. He didn’t think he had ever felt so content. He and his wolf were at ease. Oliver had three beautiful children. William would be by for dinner than even and would spend the weekend with them. He was married to the most amazing woman. They spent a lot of their time protecting their city from all kinds of danger, but it was worth it. He was happy knowing that his family was safe.

“Daddy,” Zevi said quietly. He didn’t talk very much even for being a year and a half, “Woof,” and he wasn’t very good at L’s yet.

He reached his hands up. Oliver took Zevi’s shirt off for him and then helped with the rest of his clothes. He shifted in what seemed like an instant. Felicity and Oliver were quick, but that came with time and practice. Zevi and Levana melted into their forms with ease. His son stood on wobbly feet and shook his fur as if he were stepping out of water. He leaned his head back, giving a tiny scratchy howl.

Levana stopped what she was doing to echo his howl.

His wolf swelled with pride at their little howls. He stripped down as well and once again thanked the lord they had a backyard that was blocked off from the rest of the world. He shifted and shook his own body. Oliver nuzzled his nose into his son’s side. Zevi gave a small growl and bounced away. He picked up his wolf toy and looked to Oliver, wiggling his butt side to side hard enough to make half of his body move.

While he was distracted with Zevi, Felicity rammed into his side, knocking him over. He growled at her, but she trotted away.

Levana rolled on the ground as if she were laughing. She probably was.

This was about to be an all out war, but he didn’t mind. One of his favorite pastimes was playing with his family. It gave his wolf an outlet and theirs too. It was fun and he got to spend some well deserved time with the people who mattered most to him.

He huffed at Felicity and pretended to look sad. Zevi brought the stuffed wolf over and dropped it down in front of him. He nuzzled the toy forward. An offering to make him feel better. His heart skipped a beat.

Felicity came back to attack again, but this time she got Zevi. A gentle nip in the butt. They all played, roughhousing, for awhile until they found themselves collapsed in the shade. Oliver lie on his side with Felicity resting her head on his stomach. Levana snuggled up under Felicity’s chin while Zevi was sprawled across Oliver’s front paws with his toy. He listened to the soft breathing of his family. The twins were slowly falling asleep and he was sure Felicity was right behind them. It was the perfect end to a busy morning. He could let them nap and make them lunch. Yes, perfect. If this was what the rest of his life looked like then Oliver was a happy man…. werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> tumblr & twitter: felicityollies


End file.
